Girl meets world quizzes
by AdoringGMW
Summary: This is a fanfic containing a range of GMW quizzes for you too take. Questions written by me. Read to find out if your more like Riley or Maya? If you ship Lucaya or Rucas? Which GMW character your most like? Faya or Rilarkle? Which do you enjoy most about GMW: friendship or romance?
1. Are you more like Riley or Maya?

**This is not a story but I wanted to do something fun with all my fellow GMW lovers:)**

 **This is a Girl Meets World quiz. I wrote the questions and no one has ever done something like this so I thought I'd give it a go. This will be around a few chapters long it will contain Girl meets world quizzes such as:**

 **Are you more like Riley or Maya?**

 **Which GMW character are you?**

 **who do you ship on GMW? Lucaya vs Rucas**

 **who do you ship on GMW? Faya vs Rilarkle**

 **What do you like most about GMW? Friendship or Romance**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you don't find the idea dull or strange and what will happen is you guys can take the quiz and review your answers so which letter you got the most and then in the next chapter I will put down everybody's name and what they got so if you got Maya as a fave character or you got Lucaya, friendship or romance and that is how this will go:)**

 **I will also be doing a House of Anubis one of these quizzes...possibilly but we'll see I think I will:)**

 **Questions in regular writing and answer options will be in italics.**

 **If any of you get a result that you didn't want please don't blame it on me!**

 **lets begin:)**

 **first quiz: Are you more like Riley or Maya?**

1) Choose one of these words which best describes you.

 _A) Curious_

 _B) Brave_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

2) Choose which one of these milkshake flavours do you prefer?

 _A) Vanilla_

 _B) Strawberry_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

3) Which do you prefer?

 _A) Dance_

 _B) Art_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

4) You crush on guys who are?

 _A) Smart_

 _B) Rebellious_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

5) would you rather be

 _A) First to class_

 _B) No where near a classroom_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

6) To you, rules are meant to be...

 _A) Meant to be followed_

 _B) Made to be broken_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

7) Jackets or dresses?

 _A) Dresses_

 _B) Jackets_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

8) Do you like toppings on your pizza or just plain cheese and nothing else?

 _A) Plain cheese_

 _B) Give me some toppings!_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_ _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

9) Heels or boots?

 _A) Heels_

 _B) Boots_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

10) Would you willingly run for Class President?

 _A) Yes! Of course!_

 _B) Nah...that doesn't seem like my thing!_

 _ **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**_

11) You've been having an off day, what do you do to clear your mind?

 _A) Take a long walk to have a long think about things._

 _B) Listen to music to take your mind off things_

 **That was the first chapter of Girl meets World quizzes:) Hope you enjoyed this please favourite and follow but most importantly review! What did you get? Mostly A's or Mostly B's?**


	2. Girl meets quiz results

**Hey, this is the resulting chapter of the last quiz. The next quiz will be Lucaya VS Rucas. I'm a Lucaya shipper and they're my OTP! But let's see who you guys ship next chapter:)**

 **Here are your results:**

 **Seraphina Friar: Multiple personalities:) You must have a very interesting life! 6B's=Maya:)**

 **The Talent: You are more like... Maya!**

 **DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015: You got Riley!**

 **PrincessDonnaaa: your more like Maya!**

 **BasketballQueen: Your review was like the best thing I had ever read that day:) you are most like Maya:)**

 **Guest: thank you so much. Your review was so sweet:) Your even. Riley and Maya both influence you:)**

 **Guest: More like Maya!**

 **Guest: Your Maya! Love your name Riley-Lana. That's sounds nice to say:) it's not weird. It's unique.**

 **Guest: Most like Maya!**

 **Guest: Your more like Riley!**

 **Guest: Maya!**

 **Guest: I guess your more like Riley:)**

 **Rucasforever: no offence but I feel bad writing your username coz I'm such a huge Lucaya shipper. Your Riley! The one and only:)**

 **GMWgirl: thank you so much:) I got mostly B's as well:)**

 **Stand with ward and salvatore: you are more like Maya!**

 **Fanatic21: more like Riley!**

 **AusllyRauralover100: More like Riley coz your unique:)**

 **Sky hopper: your more like Riley:)**

 **Those were the responses to everyone's reviews:)**

 **My result was Mostly Maya!**

 **Hope you enjoy the next quiz. I'll post it soon.**


	3. Who do you ship? Lucaya VS Rucas!

**Hello, and welcome back to GMW Quizzes. I'm your host Hoalover716 and I present to you the latest Girl meets World quiz:)**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Lucaya VS Rucas**

1) Which do you prefer?

 _A) Sparks_

 _B) Rain in summer_

 _-123_

2) Choose a number

 _A)9_

 _B)10_

 _-123_

 _3) Choose another number_

 _A) 9_

 _B) 13_

 _-123_

4)Which GMW episode did you prefer?

 _A) Girl meets Creativity_

 _B) Girl meets the new world_

 _-123_

5) Which sounds better to you?

 _A) Maya Friar_

 _B) Riley Friar_

-123

6) How would you feel about Riley and Zay

 _A) they'd be alright_

 _B) Ugh! No way!_


	4. Girl meets answers

**The last chapter was Lucaya VS Rucas. I'm a hardcore Lucaya shipper so I obviously got all A's and I think I got one B. I'm guessing you hardcore Rucas shippers got all B's but I'm sure you must have got at least one B but then again I could be wrong!**

 **Here are your results:**

* * *

 **Princess Donnaaa: Hi! You got Rucas.**

 **Riley-Lana: I can assure you it's not weird. I've always wanted a unique name like yours:) you have a lot of brothers, is that cool? I have two sisters and one brother but I've always wanted like tons of siblings. Is it fun or not so great?!:) I get what you mean about the happy dance and the guy. I have a crush too and I get over-excited over the smallest moments between us! Do you do that? Or is it just me?! Thanks:) and I really like talking to you. Your such a sweet person. Xoxo:) Wait! I almost forgot! Oopsie-You got Rucas! I should've told you that before I started my rambling;)**

 **Guest: You got Rucas!**

 **Guest: You got Lucaya! Yay! I ship them too:) I understand about the questions because some of them were kinda hard.**

 **Guest: You got Rucas. I like your guest name. It kinda makes you stand out:)**

 **Guest: you got Lucaya!:) I ship them too.**

 **Smileyava16: Your half an half:) that's unique! Do you ship either of them? Or are you neutral with ships?**

 **Mari101: I never told you too take the quiz. It's your choice and I completely under and but I hope you understand that I'm not trying to tell you who to ship because that is 100% up too you. The quiz was meant to be just a fun little test for everyone too take and somebody requested it. By the way-I ship Lucaya too:)**

 **JackRusell: you got Rucas!**

 **dorkybooklover: you got Rucas, by the way I LOVE your username, it's nice, unique, edgy and cute:)**

 **Wolf Frost The Mighty: You got Lucaya! I ship them too:)**

 **jellybeee: Mostly A's=Lucaya:) I ship them too:) thanks:)**

 **fallingfromthelight: Thank you so much, your review made my day:) yep. A is Lucaya:) I ship them too.**

 **BasketballQueen: Hey, I messaged you and you got Lucaya! I'm sure you already knew that though;)**

 **Stand with ward and salvatore: Lucaya!:) I ship them too!**

* * *

 **So, those were the results and in the reviews, you guys can let me know if you ship the pairing that you got. I just want you guys too know that I'm not trying to tell you guys what to ship because this is just a quiz that I write so you guys can have fun and what you ship is completely your choice and I'd love too hear what you guys ship even if I don't ship it, I like too know someone is as obsessed with their ships as I'm with mine:)**

 **I'm gonna write the next quiz, you guys can request what you want the next quiz to be. Just check the list on Chapter one or you can give me a new idea for a new quiz and I will definitely do it!**

 **Please favourite, follow and review:)**


	5. Are you more like Farkle or Lucas?

**Hey guys, I know I'm a little late but I hope that's okay, I added an image to this story/fanfic I hope you guys like it:)**

 **A lot of people have requested a Farkle and Lucas quiz so I created a are you more like Farkle or Lucas quiz!**

* * *

1) which word or phrase best describes you?

 _A) Quirky_

 _B) Well mannered_

* * *

2) Which activity would you rather do?

 _A) Science club_

 _B) Baseball_

* * *

3) Pick one.

 _A) Turtle necks_

 _B) T-shirts_

* * *

4) Would you rather sort out your own life problems or learn about Belgium 1831

 _A Belgium! It's the only thing that will keep me quiet._

 _B) Sort out my own life problems. Belgium can wait. It's not going anywhere._

* * *

5) Subject?

 _A) Science_

 _B) History_

* * *

6) Would you rather rule the world one day or Help the world and try your best to solve problems like world peace, hunger and/or abuse.

 _A) Rule!_

 _B) Help!_

* * *

 **Question 6: I understand that question 6 was crazy but it is really hard coming up with questions for Lucas and Farkle.**

 **Question 4: I'm not sure if it's Belgium 1831 or what number it is but if it is wrong then please forgive my mistake.**

 **I know the questions were plain and there weren't many and I apologise for that but writing Farkle and Lucas is very hard!**

 **Please review, favourite and follow:) but mostly review.**


	6. Girl meets Correction

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated but things have been SO busy lately. I've had my sisters graduation, My Birthday, My best friend is also having a small family problem (I have two best friends so one of them is having a family problem) I'm also in a team and we're working with a charity to help promote the charity. I also, have my Cristmas exams coming up and I've been revising and I have LOADS of homework! Things are really piling on top of each other! I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I have loads of fanfics coming up though and I'll be updating my current ones. If you guys are also House of Anubis fans than I have a few HOA stories and I'm planning to write a Nina centric one-shot about HOA. I also have a Joshaya fanfic coming up and some more Lucaya ones and I was thinking about writing a Riley/Charlie, Smackle/Farkle ones as well and I'm also planning to do a Maya/Cory father daughter relationship one-shot as well as a Maya/Topanga, mother/daughter one-shot. I'm going to slowly get back into the swing of updating regularly so everything will be fine but with my exams coming up in a few days, I will also be studying.**

 **Sorry for my rambling but ^^^it was quite important.**

 **Thank you:)**

* * *

 _Chloekingfanatic1894~ Thanks for reviewing. Please review on what you think the next quiz should be about:)_

 _Guest-The results chapter is here. You got mostly B's which is Lucas._

 _BasketballQueen~ Hey, you got mostly B! Lucas!_

 _Krazykk11- You are most like Lucas!_

 _Guest123~ You are most like Farkle!_

 _Perula123- Most like Lucas_

 _Maddy B 3~ Haha, grown up voice;)_

 _dorkybooklover- Your most like Farkle:)_

 _guest~ Thanks, for letting me know about the 1831 thing._

 _Guest- That must be fun. I've always wanted to visit Texas._

 _RileyLana16~ Your most like Lucas:) I hate turtlenecks too, I think they were made to strangle you..._

 _The Talent- Lucas!_

 _Spawnofsatan1144~ Your mostly like Lucas!_

 _Meowing dog- I guess your both._

 _GMWgirl~ yeah, it's Farkle:)_

 _Pony-Edward-Lucas's girl~ Your most like Lucas. Thank you soooo much. Hope you enjoyed the quiz:)_

 _Princess Donaaa- Mostly like Lucas!_

* * *

 **That at was the resulting chapter. Can you guys please leave me a review, telling me which quiz to do next and if your happy with your result for this quiz:)**

 **Thanks:)**


	7. Who do you ship? Lucaya VS Joshaya

**Hey guys, I'm back. What's up? I'm sorry for not updating for a while but it's Christmas Break so I have a lot of free time so I'm ready for an update!**

* * *

1) Which episode did you most enjoy?

 _A) Girl meets Texas, Part two_

 _B) Girl meets Tell Tale Tot_

* * *

2) Do you ship Rucas?

 _A) No!_

 _B) Yeah!_

* * *

3) Who did you want Maya to kiss at Midnight in Girl meets New Years? (I know there were not any kisses in GMNY but if Maya was going to kiss someone, who would you want it to be?)

 _A) Lucas! Go Lucaya!_

 _B) Joshaya! Go Joshaya!_

* * *

4) Do you ship Lucaya?

 _A) Yes!_

 _B) Idk. Yes or no._

* * *

5) Do you ship Joshaya?

 _A) Idk. Yes or no._

 _B) Yes!_

* * *

6) Which character do you prefer?

 _A) Lucas_

 _B) Josh_

* * *

 **That was probarbly the worst quiz so far but Joshaya VS Lucaya is hard. I ship both, Lucaya and Joshaya but I ship Lucaya more. Joshaya is like, my side ship;)**

 **Please review.**

 **I wrote IDK for question four and five because some people ship both ships so if you replay hate one ship then just pick the IDK option. It counts as no and maybe!**


	8. Girl meets reviews

**Hey guys, this is the first update in 2016, I hope you enjoyed the last quiz, Lucaya VS Joshaya, I must say, I was suprised at how many people were struggling with the quiz, I love seeing everyone get excited about their ships wether it's Lucaya, Rucas, Joshaya, Rilarkle, Rarlie, Zayley, Zaya, Markle, Shaty, Larkle, Rilaya, Corpanga or even Lucas and Back of the class Brenda (who's played by Corey)**

 **Well this is the resulting chapter to the last quiz, please review what you want the next quiz to be about and don't forget to favourite and follow. Please, don't be a silent reader:)**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

 _xoWinterbellsxo~Yep, you got Lucaya! I ship them too:)_

Perula123-IKR! Lucaya is AMAZING! It has the biggest fanbase on the show and it's the greates combination to have ever existed!

 _BasketballQueen~Sorry for being so heartless;)_

 _1) You got both, Joshaya/Lucaya, two of the greatest pairing ever! It took you two hours?! I'm sorry, it must've been very hard!_

 _2) A! That's Lucaya!_

 _3) Next time, I promise that I'll add a third option for you!_

 _4) Lucaya!_

 _5) Joshaya!_

 _6) I'm just naturally evil *cue the evil laugh*_

 _The script? Pop and Rock? How have I not listened to this band before?! I love pop and rock, I have a music assignment and I'm supposed to find a perfect band with my favourite genres and I think this band is perfect! I'm listening to the song and I love it!_

 _BTW:You got mostly both but for two questions you got Lucaya and for one, you got Joshaya so it's your choice! Lucaya or both?_

KrazyKK11-You got Joshaya:)!

 _HotXBun~Hey:) you got Joshaya!_

Guest-Hmmm...I think it's Lucaya...not so sure. You got all A's by the way (Lucaya;))

 _Guest123~Hey:) My fellow Joshaya/Lucaya shipper. How you doing?_

Imatture Vanpire1-I totally agree with everything you said in your review! Joshaya is more of a side ship and your right, Lucas can't be with Riley. Rucas is NOT meant to be. I don't know if is ship Riley and Farkle but they're really cute together. I would love if Lucaya and Rilarkle happened but I don't want Farkle to choose between Maya and Riley just yet.

 _LittleBitNerdy~You got Joshaya! I like Joshaya but my main ship is Lucaya. I have to disagree with the Rucas though but we all have our opinions. Just a random question, do you ship Shaty? (Shawn and Katy)_

* * *

 **Hey guys, that was the resulting chapter, review down below, which quiz you want to do next, it could be about anything, Friendship, Romance, Family and literally anything.**


End file.
